Rioters admit Garen Taric is a gender thing they fear
Garen and Taric - fighter x support, sword x shield, long time friends, opposite characteristics and natures, home protecting vanguard and peace protector - Perfect setting for romance couples, but how, and why won't rioters make them a thing? And why rioters would rather want garen, a vanguard protecting his home, to love a violence and treachery - the sinister blade katarina? Here is the answer, see screenshot 1 Rioters admitted that Garen Taric is a couple but they just want to ship Garen with Katarina and they can't even give a healthy reason for that. see screenshot 2 For those who like the unhealthy ship as rioters do, rioters have already said garen katarina interactions in game is not canon. see screenshot 3 and 5 The reason I want to post this thread is, I've found the unhealthy garen katarina shippers treat garen taric unhealthily. I myself is a victim on the boards, Whenever I post something garen taric, people act like I'm posting goar and attack me verbally, forcing me to accept the unhealthy garen katarina is canon and garen taric is not a thing. The moderaters soft ban me from posting anything related to garen taric since then. And other people on twitter also suffer from that, see screenshot 4 I hate it when new players play this game and they are forced to listen to the champion interactions. New players don't know anything about the lore and they don't know where to read all that, the first thing they got contact with is the in game interactions, and when they see how those champions interact each other in game, they automatically think it's canon. For example, legends of runeterra has a whole new character and story line, which is also written in the league of legends book, but the champion interactons are not in the book. When new players encounter this game, they don't know anything about the book or the lore, and they think what garen and katarina say in the game is canon, and hence they start to make fanwork about them, ships thrives fast in the community like that. What do Rioters have anything to do with this? - they are using free sources from these fans to advertise not only their games, but also their unhealthy preferences, because the players don't know anything about the lore or the history, they help rioters spread out unhealthy views of home protecting vanguard loving treachery and violence, which is suppose to be healthy views of vanguard loving peace protector. To sum up, Rioters know that Garen and Taric is a romance setting, but they just don't want to canon it or admit they are, because they are both males. They claim it's not appropriate, however, in the mean time, they want garen to be with a treachery and violent assasin - garen is a vanguard protecting his homeland, and just because the violent assasin killer is female, rioters want to canon it. Which one is not appropriate? A vanguard loves the peace protector? or a vanguard loves the treachery and violence? Obviously, rioters are just forcing their unhealthy preference on people with bad excuses. I'm not trying to make riot do what I want them to do, but just saying, given how the unhealthy garen katarina shippers act and treat garen taric, don't Rioters take any responsibility of that? Not saying it's all their fault, but given the fact that rioters themselves can't give a healthy reason for garen katarina, and they too think garen taric would be a good couple, shouldn't rioters take some responsibitlies for what the garen katarina shippers do to garen taric? I think Rioters should make it fair to people with all ships, There are many ways to balance that instead of encouraging ship wars, for instance, friendzone all these champions, or, making romantic voicelines for all these champions. There are many ways to make a healthy gaming community than that but Rioters just care about their unhealthy dirty preferences more than anything else. screenshot: Category:Leauge of legends Category:Lore Category:Game Category:Riot Category:Canon Category:Champion